<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailing Through the Seven Seas by dreaming_is_believing2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612285">Sailing Through the Seven Seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2'>dreaming_is_believing2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Epic (2013), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna's a princess but a bandit at night, F/M, Falling In Love, Hiccup &amp; Stoick Are Pirates, Implied Sexual Content, Nod is Queen Tara's son, One Night Stand, Rapunzel &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert Are Engaged, Rapunzel &amp; Kristoff Are Siblings, She likes to go out clubbing, Suitors for Marriage, Tadashi &amp; Hiro Hamada are Related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is the princess of Arendelle who likes to sneak out at night under the name "Vixen" to relieve the pressures of being the princess.<br/>Hiccup is a pirate/dragon trainer while being the son to one of the most feared pirates in the world, Stoick the Vast, and likes to go to bars. </p><p>They meet at the Oaken's Tavern and hit it off almost immediately, even hooking up once. But when he finds out that he'll be going up against two other men for the chance to win her heart, things get complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Anna (Disney)/Tadashi Hamada, Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless, Hiro Hamada &amp; Tadashi Hamada, Kristoff &amp; Rapunzel (Disney), Nod (Epic)/Anna (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Queen Tara &amp; Nod (Epic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sailing Through the Seven Seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cold, dark night in the summer. The only thing that could be seen in the woods was a warm glow from Oaken’s tavern, the closest one to the castle. Even from the outside, you could hear roaring laughter and the sounds of beer glasses clinking together. From afar, a figure stared at the pub, smirking a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure opened the door, allowing it to slam against the wall. Some heads were turned and some chuckles came of it. “Ah, the most loyal customer,” The bartender chuckled. “What’ll it be today, Vixen?” The figure giggled a bit, pulling off the mask that she was wearing and one of her ginger braids fell behind her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my usual will be satisfactory, Chris.” She tossed some of her spare coins onto the countertop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris smiled at her, snatching up the coins and placed a glass in its place. She leaned against the countertop, admiring the bartender as he poured her the drink. “You know, I wouldn’t mind hanging out here with you after your shift.” She spoke smoothly, smirking when she saw the blush rising to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Vixen, you know that wouldn’t be appropriate,” Chris whispered. “Besides, your sister might not be pleased if she wakes up without you there. Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was one time, and it wasn’t my fault that she sent out an actual search party.” She rolled her eyes, chugging the drink. “Besides, I’m a big girl.” She stated once she had finished it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris shrugged, drying one of the beer cups. “Yeah, you are. But you’re still you, and you’re related to her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just sighed. “I know, I just can’t help but imagine what it would be like to have a free life. Like all those stories I grew up reading.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter what, I think a part of you will always be that dreamy girl that I had met two years ago.” Chris smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right about that, Chris. Just don’t want other people to know this.” She sighed, looking out the window. And was left wondering what else her life had to offer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a ship that I love very dearly and the first time that I write a story with pirates. This idea comes from the song "The Whiskey, the Liar, the Thief" by Patent Pending. </p><p>And Hiccup isn't one of the suitors in case you're wondering from the tags.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>